


why he went

by LeelaGranger



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaGranger/pseuds/LeelaGranger
Summary: Why did he go up to the angel? What was he looking for?Brief look into why Crowley approached Aziraphale.





	why he went

He remembered that one. The one standing at the Eastern Gate. Remembered him from when he was in Heaven. A quiet one, always off to side, alone with questions in his eyes and a smile. He'd been shadowing the human project under Gabriel. 

Remembering Heaven though was not a good past time. It was best forgotten. Sometimes he wished that the Fall had erased his memories of the place. Instead he was left with the cold white halls of eternity pounding in the back of his head. Bland, lifeless, no curiousity. No questions. Not ever.

But he liked asking questions. It was fun and made sense to him. Why was he helping to create planets no one would live on? What was the point of Alpha Centuri? Or Keplar 186f? What was the point of even making things at all? Why were angels made in the first place? If the Almighty created the angels who created the Almighty?

That last one got him into all sorts of trouble with the archangels. That was the moment that probably solidified his Fall. 

He'd chosen it. Falling. Well chose to leave Heaven anyway. A bunch of others were clearly gearing up for it, so why not? Heaven sucked, too far up its own ass. 

No one said falling was going to hurt so much, though. That was the part he really wished he could forget.

It had burned. His wings were scorched black as every atom in his being turned inside out.

But he didnt want to lose it all. Some parts of being an angel he'd like. The building was fun, as was the prospect of getting to look after humans. 

So as he fell for what fell like hours in searing agony, he grabbed onto a small piece of his angelic-ness and curled around it tight. 

He'd been so tightly coiled, when he finally landed he was a snake.

It was as said snake that he saw the angel again. So pure even his hair was white. The snake remembered him. So eager to please, but the look in his eye, he was curious. Wanted to try things. Maybe he would have fallen if he'd hung around different folk.

Maybe not though. He looked so earnest. 

Still the snake decided to go talk to him. He still had so many questions that leaving Heaven hadn't answered. Maybe this secret questioner would answer them. Or at least question with him. Demons just wanted to be evil now. The questions part was over. 

This angel could be it. Or the snake was just desperate and lonely. But it was worth a shot, wasn't it? Even if he wasn't the perfect partner, the snake would settle for someone to listen. 

"Well that went went down like a led balloon." 

"What?" Already a question. Perfect.


End file.
